Sapphire Shards
by fireuser3
Summary: Star Azure, Pepper Orion, Iona Basil, and Rina Trill. Four girls, four stories to be told. Each share a single place in common they are going towards willingly or not...Beacon Academy. [Prequel/Trailers to A unnamed RWBY AU]
1. Blue-Star Azure

**F3: Alright everyone this is my attempt of a RWBY fic. First before I get started the disclaimers. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth respectively. I only own the OC characters. Also this will be a slight AU so some things might change. Okay with that said Lets Rev It Up.**

* * *

**Trailer Blue: Star Azure**

* * *

**=RWBY=**

In the world of Remnant is the continent of Sanus that is within the kingdom of Vacuo covered in harsh desert terrain. However still many people to flourish within other settlements. One such settlement is Coquina which is located in the middle of the desert along with Oscuro Academy to train its future huntsmen and huntress.

However the academy is currently out for the session but two of their students were running late meeting up with a friend.

The first girl is sixteen years old with dark skin and about 5'7 in height with dark golden blond hair and bright red eyes. She wears a black sleeveless top with a dark red vest with orange stripes going down each side. The girl wears dark orange knee length shorts that frames her hips with a brown belt with holsters on each side of her hips and pouches behind her along with brown laced combat boots.

The second girl is seventeen, and to many's surprise she has a rather pale skin tone, and developed hourglass figure many considering her an exotic beauty to what she is. She was a bit shorter than her friend with shoulder length snow white hair framing her face that is in a more wild style going in all direction revealing her sapphire blue eyes. Her normal attire consisted of a sleeveless collared white undershirt zipped up from the back the end of it reaching just above her stomach a bit of cleavage showing.

Over the undershirt was a is a short dark blue mantle with silver lining on the inside with red ribbons trailing down the sides having triangular steel tips that are pinned to the cloak. She also wears a thin gray belt with a silver belt buckle featuring nine curved tails holding in place a blue mini-skirt with gold hem, thigh high socks, and blue heeled boots with a small gold zipper on the front. Strapped to the back of her belt is a folded up staff like weapon.

However unlike the other girl this girl is a faunus with snow white fox ears and tail. Some consider her an abnormality even among other faunus.

"Hurry up Star or we're going to be late." The other girl said as she ran ahead of Star.

"I'm going as fast as I can here Mars. Can't help if I'm a heavy sleeper." Star said keeping up with her friend.

The two finally made their way toward the academy with someone waiting at the gates.

The person waiting for them is a male about sixteen years old that is has slightly tanned skin with short black hair that is combed back with green colored eyes. He wears a dark green long sleeved muscle shirt along with light grey shoulder armor wrapped around his waist with a button on the shoulder. He also wears tan combat jeans with multiple pockets more than likely containing extra dust capsules along with black combat boots with small steel spikes on the ends.

As like Star he too is a faunus with only having small horns coming out the top of his head.

"Hey girls! What kept you?" He asked as the two girls approached him.

"Sorry Woody someone here didn't want to wake up this morning." Mars says glancing to Star who rubs the back of her neck embarrassed.

"Hey I'm a heavy sleeper okay." Star protested.

Woody just chuckled a little "So what's going on in the life of Star today?" He questioned.

"Well...I was planning on heading toward the dust shop in town and see if they have anything new I can use to give Kitsune an upgrade." Star added.

"I want to be prepared in case I hear anything back from any of the academies." She said.

"Didn't you apply for Shade Academy?" Mars asked.

"Yeah but I haven't heard anything back yet." Star said sighing

"But you all know what academy I'm really aiming for." She then added her eyes having a glint of excitement and hopefulness to hear back from the one other academy she applied to.

The two nodded "We know Star, but I heard that Beacon is a tough academy to get into and they don't mess around." Mars said worryingly.

"Hey I'm certain one of those academies will answer so we got time. Let's head down to the dust shop." Woody added.

The two nodded in agreement heading toward the dust shop in town.

**=RWBY=**

When they made it to town/settlement they saw the dust shop in view as they approached the single story dust shop they noticed that the dust shop was closed as they read the sign on the door.

"Closed for inventory." Woody read.

"Well that sucks looks like their goes your chance of getting any upgrades." Mars added.

That only seemed to confuse Star "No. Something isn't right." Star said to them pondering a thought.

"How come?" Woody asked.

"They don't do inventories during one of their busiest days. I should know. I keep track of when they do stuff like this so I don't get caught during their busier days." Star told them eyes closed in concentration.

"Yeah you do have a point." Mars agreed.

"Then what could be going on then?" Woody asked.

Stars ear flicked catching noise coming from behind the dust shop. Star looked in the direction where the noise was coming from.

"There's something going on back their. Let's check it out, but stay silent." Star warned as they carefully headed to the side of the building sneaking toward the back.

When they got to the corner of the shop they took a peek what was going on behind the shop that made Star growl a little.

People in grey and black clothing with a symbol of a wolves head with three claw marks through it.

"White Fang here in Coquina? In Vacuo?" Mars whispered.

"Probably here to steal all the dust in town." Woody whispered.

"Not on my watch they're not." Star growled as they retreated to the side of the building.

"Mars I need to go get the authorities and bring them here as fast as you can. Woody see if you can get the headmaster from Oscuro down here along with any huntsmen or huntresses in the area." Star ordered.

"What about you?" Mars asked.

"I'll see if I can distracted them or at least knock them out." Star said.

"Alright but be careful and don't do anything reckless." Woody warned.

"No promises on that one." Star said with a smirk as the two left her.

Star then took another look at how many members of the White Fang are there.

_"Okay looks like about eight of them and... some ice cream lady?"_ She thought taking notice of the girl behind them fiddling with her umbrella.

The girl looks about fourteen but that would be due to her size which means she's probably older. She has two tone colored hair with one half being chocolate brown and the other half pink with pale pink streaks in it. She also has two different eye colors respectively brown and pale pink.

The girl wears a white tail jacket that exposes little cleavage with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. Her neck also appears to be darker than the rest of her skin with what appears to be scars from burn marks on it.

_"Okay time for little disappearing act." _Star thought as she brought her hands together activating her semblance.

She felt the air getting cold around her before she released it into the room the White Fang was in unleashing a temporary blizzard on them.

"What the?" One of them said.

"Where did this come from?" Another said.

"There shouldn't be any snow in Vacuo." A third said preparing his weapon.

Thanks to Star's appearance it helped her hide in the blizzard taking out each one out one by one.

The girl got up from her spot seeing her men go down one by one by some unknown force as she gripped her umbrella tightly preparing for a fight.

Once the blizzard settled she saw all her men knocked out and who done it was directly in front of her.

"Looks like your out of men." Star said confidently.

The girl only stared at Star before smiling confidently.

"Okay now before something bad happens to you. Drop your..." Star barely had to time to react when the girl drew her blade from the umbrella and charge at her.

Star drew her weapon to defend herself.

Star's weapon known as Kitsune extended to full length being the same size as the girl herself if not a bit larger. The staff's shaft was a silver color with symbols engraved on it, and gold separators. The blade of the staff is a large grappling hook sharpened to perfection, and the blades themselves curved. In the middle of the staff were several small different colored crystal buttons Star used to switch between the different dust types she stored within the staff while the bottom of the staff was a pointed glowing crystal.

Star blocked the incoming attack from the girl and spun parrying the attack and giving distance.

"Okay so it's going to be like that huh. Fine by me." Star said as she returned the favor by charging at the girl as she swung her staff around herself with ease.

The two exchanged blow for blow but none of them giving an inch. This went on for a few more minutes before Star switched tactics.

_"Okay new plan." _She thought pressing a crystal on the opposing side of the others. Instantly the bottom half of the staff converged in, and the grappling hook blade opened up as a barrel came out of the top of the staff. A gun grip with trigger, and a additional grip folded down from the shaft, and Star pulled both back locking them in place.

"Let's see try this on for size!" She called out pressing the blue crystal changing dust crystals as she fired at the girl shooting out high velocity water pressure. The girl expertly dodge the spout of water coming at her without much care.

_"Dang she's good, but I've got her right where I want her."_ Star thought as she quickly switched to a red dust.

The girl was still in the air as Star figured out where she was about to land. Once the girl was about to land Star pulled the trigger releasing a stream of fire surrounding the girl in a ring of fire.

_"Got her! Now when she comes out I'll hit her with a lightning dust and game over ice cream girl." _Star thought but just as she was about to switch to the required dust she noticed the girl hadn't come out of the fire.

She narrowed her gaze and noticed that the girl was still in the fire completely frozen in fear clutching her throat where the scars were.

Star noticed this and then it presented a problem. She could either save the girl that was just trying to kill or let the girl die by either burning or suffocation.

"Damn it." She muttered pressing a button to activate her grappling hook. She aim it at the girl trapped in the flames aiming for the waist and fired to which it latched on and grabbed the girl at her waist.

With a tug the grappling hook retracted toward Star pulling the girl out of the fire luckily enough she didn't seem to have any burns.

She then quickly switched back to the blue dust to extinguish the flames.

"Hey... you okay?" She asked the girl but she said nothing as she stared at the girl still holding her throat.

"You don't seem to be injured during our fight." Star said to her but only got silence. That's when she started putting the pieces together.

_"The scars on her throat are burns marks...old ones, but pretty severe."_ Star thought before she spoke again.

"I guessing you can't talk wasn't by choice right?" Star said as the girl gave a small quick nod.

Star rubbed the back of her head trying to figure out what to do about her.

_"I know she's probably with these guys but something just... doesn't feel right about her." _Star thought but the sounds of siren broke her line of thought.

"Look you need to get out of here okay." Star said quickly making the girl look at her in shock.

"I'm only letting you go this once just don't cause any more trouble okay." Star said as the girl got up and nodded at her statement before she sauntered off with her umbrella in hand. Before she left she turned her head toward Star and stared at her as if examining her then after that the girl winked at Star.

Star was surprised by this and slightly blushed before seeing the girl break apart like glass.

"Looks like she's gone... huh?" Star noticed something on the ground which appeared to be a small card of some kind with only one word on it. Neo.

_"Neo...is that the girls name?"_ She thought as the sirens got closer she quickly put the card away.

**=RWBY=**

After explaining to the police about the situation the White Fang members were arrested but she left out anything about Neo.

"I'm just glad that you weren't hurt." The headmaster of Oscuro said.

"Hey it'll take more to take our little fox down." Mars teased as she rubbed Star's head.

"Mars! Cut it out!" Star called out pushing Mars hands away.

"Just be glad that nothing got worse from their." Woody added.

"Yes. That would have been quite disastrous." Another voice said getting all their attention.

Star turned around and was immediately in shock of who was standing in front of her.

The person is a middle aged man with silver hair with a light skin complexion. wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

He also has a cane with a dark white handle grip with two bronze gears in the middle of it.

"Good afternoon. I was just walking here in Coquina when I was suddenly called to help with an unruly situation but it seems like it has been handled. Isn't that right Miss Azure." The man said.

"Um... yes sir." Star said.

"Please you can call me..." The man began but Star stopped him.

"Your Professer Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Almost everyone around Remnant knows who your are." Star added.

"Yes but I also came here for another reason." Ozpin said.

"And would that be Ozpin." Woody said.

"I would like to personally invite Miss Azure to attend Beacon Academy." Ozpin said.

Star was taken aback by this. He was personally asking her to attend his school but she stopped for a moment.

"But what about me being... well." She said nervously.

"A faunus. Yes that will be dilemma for you to solve but I'm certain that your a smart girl. You'll figure it out. Though we don't have issues with fanus." He said calmly.

Star thought a moment weighing her options before she answered "Ozpin...I accept the offer." Star said confidently.

"Very well. The flight to Beacon is in six days. Make sure you're well packed by then. I hope to see you then." Ozpin said as he kindly walked off as Star smiled as her dream of going to Beacon was coming true after all.

* * *

**F3: And that's Trailer Blue. The rest of them are coming soon. Hope you all enjoyed it if you did leave a comment below and maybe hit that fav or follow box as well. I'm Fireuser3 and see you on the next one.**


	2. Grey-Pepper Orion

**F3: I'm back again with another trailer chapter for another character. As usual RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I also only own the OC characters. With that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Trailer Grey: Pepper Orion.**

* * *

In another part of Remnant lies the continent of Solitas is the settlement of Atlas a mainly military city that is run by its government. It is also home of the Schnee Dust Company headquarters which is the largest supplier of Dust in the world.

However it was currently nighttime in Atlas as two people were wandering the streets running to get out.

The first girl is seventeen with a pale skin along with pale blue eyes with long white hair pulled back into an off-center ponytail on the right side and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara and bangs shaping her face. There is a scar that runs vertically down her left eye and face.

The girl wears a thigh length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white under the skirt. Over this the girl wears a bell-sleeved bolero with that same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, line in red and with a ruffled collar.

The girl wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. The boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front with small silver decorations across the top of the foot and lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around the waist with pouch attached to the back.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" The girl said nervously.

The other girl next to her is seventeen but a little taller than her with shoulder length silver hair with a white segment going down the front of her face with bright orange eyes. She wears a grey sleeveless crop top with rectangular and diamond shape cut outs across the neckline that shows off the stomach.

She also wears black skinny jeans with a white belt that hangs off her right hip with a two pouches on her left side. She wears black finger less gloves. On her neck is a symbol that seems to be embedded into her skin of a ten star snowflake. However unlike the other girl she is a faunus with a grey wolfs tail. Also at sides of her hips are her weapons which are a pair of white gauntlets with gold trimmings that are spiked at the end with a dust sphere in the middle also wore military style boots.

"Don't worry once we get out of Atlas it'll be a straight shot to Vale and then Beacon Academy." The other girl mentioned.

"Yes but did I have to leave my weapon behind Pepper?" She asked Pepper concerned.

"Anything that could lead a connection back here to Atlas would be a problem for us which is something we don't need Weiss." Pepper added.

"I know but..." Weiss began before Pepper stopped.

"Weiss... do you trust me?" Pepper asked.

Weiss took a moment as she glanced behind her back. Even though she couldn't she them and are covered up her back is littered with scars because of her father 'punishing' her over and over again.

Even thinking about it made Weiss skin crawl. Weiss then nodded "Yes... I trust you." She answered.

Pepper smiled "Alright then we better..." She began until something interrupted her.

In front of them were at least eight Atlas military forces each pointing their rifles at Pepper.

"Pepper Orion! Surrender the heiress and you will not be harmed! Refuse and we will use force!" One of them ordered.

Pepper scoffed as Weiss hid behind the taller girl "Well so much for us being in the clear." Pepper added.

"Not the brightest bulb are you." A males voice said which made Pepper only growl showing her sharp canines.

The man that was behind the military is an older gentlemen that wears a white business suit with a snow blue undershirt and dark blue tie. He also wears white business pants and dress shoes. He has a snow white hair and mustache along with dark blue eyes.

"Jacque Schnee. Thought you'd be hauled up in your fortress you call a home." Pepper replied.

"Well considering your trying to escape with my daughter I thought I'd handle this personally." He said.

Pepper only laughed "HA! Your daughter! That's a laugh coming from you. All you've ever done is treat Weiss like dirt under your boot. You degrade her whenever she fails, you insult her because of her beliefs, and you punish her whenever she supposedly embarrasses you at events. You've done nothing but show her how disrespectful you are to her. You don't deserve to call Weiss you daughter!" Pepper lectured.

However it didn't seem to have much effect on Jacque as he only yawn and her banter.

"I think I've heard enough of this." He said before gesturing toward one of his men.

"Lieutenant go and retrieve my daughter will you." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The soldier said as he began to walk toward the two.

Seeing this Pepper immediately drew her gauntlets as they slipped on her with ease. She pressed a button on the grip inside the gauntlet which activated the two gun barrels which pop out on top of the hand while she held down the other button in the second gauntlet extending a curved blade from it.

She pointed the gun part toward the soldier "Take another step toward Weiss and they'll have to scrape you off the pavement." She growled intimidating the soldier causing him to retreat slightly.

"Um... perhaps one of the others would like too." The soldier said nervously.

Jacque simply stood their annoyed "She is just a faunus. Show her that we human beings are superior to her kind. I don't care what you do even if you have to kill her but make sure Weiss comes back to me alive." Jacque ordered.

Pepper only grunted in annoyance and without look behind her she spoke to Weiss.

"Get to safety. Things are about to get messy." Pepper warned.

Weiss nodded "Alright... just don't kill them okay. It wouldn't look good for anyone." Weiss said.

Pepper only nodded "You got it." Pepper said as Weiss took cover in a nearby ally.

Jacque only growled in annoyance "Get her!" He ordered as all of them charged in Pepper.

Pepper got into a fighting stance retracting her sword and gun into her gauntlets. The first one didn't last long as she simply delivered a straight punch to the face dropping the soldier immediately. Two more tried to flank her but Pepper got wise to them and jumped out of the way as the two soldier ran into one another. Once she landed she delivered both of them a round house kick to each of them knocking them out.

"That's three down. Any other takers?" Pepper asking taunting them giving a 'come get me motion' a smirk on her face.

The remaining actually got smarter and attacked in groups three of them charged at her while the other two began firing at her with their rifles.

Pepper dodged the bullets that were being fired at her while at the same time dodging attacks from other three as they swung shock batons at her.

_"One wrong move and I might not make it to Beacon. Okay time to stop messing around." _Pepper thought as she quickly changed battle tactics and went on the offensive.

One of the guys swung at her but missed leaving his mid section open as she grabbed him instantly tossing him toward the second guy causing the both of them to shock each other with their batons knocking them to the ground.

The third one came charging in from behind her but she already knew he was there. When he went for a swing Pepper jumped into the air and landed on his shoulders instantly locking her feet around his neck. She instantly flung herself forward tossing the guy over her and onto the ground hard while she recovered getting to her feet.

She then looked toward the direction of the gunners as they were still firing at her. She avoided there shots expertly. She then activated her gauntlets gun mode and her dust sphere changing to a green color and aimed that the gunners. She pressed the button inside her gauntlet to fire but instead of firing a dust bullet in released a very strong concentrated gust of wind at them sending them back toward a nearby building knocking them out.

"And that's eight." Pepper said.

Jacque was beyond furious at this point as he went to take something from his back Pepper was already next to him with a gauntlet barrel pointing directly at him.

"Don't even think about it." She growled. Jacque took his hand away from his back.

"Now here's how this is going to go. You're going to let us go and your not going to follow us. Understand." Pepper ordered.

"And why do you think I'll listen to you?" Jacque said.

"Because if something bad happen to you their wouldn't be anyone else to run the company now would their and the world can be a dangerous place. Especially for somebody like you." She said wisely.

Jacque didn't move for a moment as Pepper lowered her weapon at him "Now I suggest you get your men treated. Don't want the people thinking that they got roughed up by a _faunus_ now would we." Pepper smirked as she walked away from him to where Weiss was hiding.

"Mark my words faunus! You will pay for doing this! You and your kind are nothing but..." Before he could finish Pepper fired a shot at his mouth freezing his lips together as the two walked off.

"Man does he ever shut up. He's some villain or something that has to get in the final word right." Pepper joked causing both of them to laugh as they walked toward a better tomorrow for them both.

* * *

**F3: Trailer Gray done. Before you guys say anything yes I did make Weiss a little more... compassionate toward faunus which will certainly change some events. What do you think so far? If you like it please let me know in the comments. And even better if you could hit that fav or follow as well. This has been Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


	3. Purple- Iona Basil

**F3: Okay everybody here is the next trailer for you to read. Hope you enjoy it. First off RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Secondly I only own the OC characters of this. With that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Trailer Purple: Iona Basil.**

* * *

In another part of the Remnant is the continent of Anima home of the settlement of Argus in the kingdom of Mistral. A city that is well protected by the largest military base along with having the Cross Continental Transit System or CCTS for short. With having a Victorian like style as the houses are built upon a hill next to a rail-car station that seems to hover when it travels.

It also has one of the most flourishing academies in Argus known as Sanctum. An academy that is mainly a combat school for trainees to help improve their skills in combat. However the academy isn't in session however two of its students were currently in the practice field.

The first girl is most certainly tall standing at exactly 6'0 despite only being seventeen. She also has red hair that is kept in a waist length ponytail. She has bright green eyes with light green eyeshadow above them. She has a athletic build to her. She wears a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center along with an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms.

As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

The girl also wears armor with elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She is also equipped with a bronze bracer that seems to connect with her weapons atop the sleeve of her left arm. She finally wears high heeled brown boots with bronze trim along with matching skirt and leg sleeves that reach mid thigh.

She is currently wielding a form of a red and yellow sword like weapon in her right hand along with a sheild with half circles on each side on her left arm in the bracer. This is Pyrrha Nikos one of the top students of Sanctum.

"I know you want to practice Iona but we should be preparing to leave for Beacon." Pyrrha said.

The second girl is also seventeen years old and about 5'5 with a slender yet athletic frame. She has bright pink eyes with gold eyeshadow over her right eye along with shoulder length hair tied into a small ponytail. Her attire consists of a white tank top that shows off the girls toned stomach with a belt-buckle around the hemline under a pale pink jacket with white coloring on the inside part of the sleeves, pale purple lining, and big cuffs. She also has a skirt with reverting color with white on the hips of the skirt and pale purple on the inside.

Around her neck is a black belt choker that matches that belt around her skirt. She has black above the knee socks/stockings with a single gold circle around the top along and white boots with light pink, dark brown, and hints of gold on them. She also wears brown finger less gloves to hold her weapons.

Speaking of which the girls weapons were a set of modified custom six shot pistols having a primarily gray body with purple lining and accents with a slightly longer slender barrel that extends out. Underneath them is a set of retractable daggers that can extend out to become much longer.

"Oh c'mon sis. What's one little practice match is going to do. Besides we don't want to get rusty before we get their do we?" Iona asked her a smile on her face.

Pyrrha only sighed "You know we're not blood related right?" She reminded.

"I'm not hearing a no." Iona sang as she smiled at Pyrrha.

The taller women only chuckled shaking her head a little "Alright. But after this we'll have to pack and get ready. Sound good?" Pyrrha told her.

"No argument here." Iona replied as she readied her weapons as did Pyrrha placing her shield in front of her for defense.

At first nothing happened between the two for about a few seconds as a single tree leaf began to fall. As the moment the leaf touched the ground they both charged at each other at tremendous speed. Pyrrha swung first with her sword but was quickly blocked by Iona's dagger as she then took aim at Pyrrha with her second gun and fired.

Pyrrha blocked it with her shield just before it could hit her and the two began to exchange blows trying to get an edge on the other. To them it was not only a test of skill but a dance as each one countered blow for blow in gracious fashion.

Every time Iona fired off her pistol Pyrrha would block it and every time Pyrrha would attack Iona would defend. It was a stalemate. They both separated from each other one different ends of the training ground as Pyrrha decided to switch her weapon going from a sword into more of a lance like weapon.

"Finally getting serious huh." Iona said as she also did the same as the handles on her guns tilted upward which caused the daggers to extend into foot and a half long swords.

The two charged at each other again but Pyrrha took a chance to thrust her lance forward. Iona jumped away from the thrust as Pyrrha continued to attack. Iona used her swords to block the attacks as one of Pyrrha's thrust nearly got her as she avoided the attack by back flipping away from the Pyrrha.

Pyrrha saw this and decided to use her shield as a discus and threw it at her as hard as she could as if spun directly at her. Iona avoided it then quickly switched one of her swords by to gun mode and fired a ice shot at the shield freezing it in a block of ice.

"Sorry Prryha I feel for that trick last time and its not happening twice." Iona said.

Now without her shield Pyrrha gripped her lance with both hands as she twirled it around her readying for another round.

Iona changed tactics as she stomped on the ground bringing up a small pillar of earth in front of her. She then kicked at the pillar sending directly at Pyrrha. The pillar then shattered into shards of earth as Pyrrha used her lance spinning it around to block the shards coming at her which Iona an opening. She quickly charged at Pyrrha and with a simple upward slash Pyrrha was disarmed as her weapon flew a ways behind her.

Iona then with a simple tap on Pyrrha's head with her weapon the match was over for them.

"Guess you win. That's the second time you've beaten me. Your getting quite good with those." Pyrrha comment.

"Well you are the one that helped train me you know." Iona added.

"Yes but you've quite improved since then." Pyrrha commented retrieving her sword then her shield after breaking it out of the ice.

"Well then I guess we better go and pack then right." Iona said.

"Yes. Then afterwards we'll have lunch. Sound good." Pyrrha said.

Iona only smile "Sounds good to me sis." Iona added as she walked ahead of Pyrrha.

Pyrrha only smiled at her self proclaimed little sister as they both returned to their respective homes to pack for Beacon Academy.

* * *

**F3: And thats Trailer Purple. What do you guys think? If you like please leave a comment below in the comment section. Also if you liked it make sure to also hit that fav or follow as well. This has been Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


	4. Green- Rina Trill

**F3: Alright everyone this is the final trailer chapter introduce the final OC character. As per usual RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and I only own the OC characters. With that said Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

**Trailer Green: Rina Trill.**

* * *

On the continent of Sanus which is also just east of Vacuo is the kingdom of Vale. A city that is considered a safe haven from the likes of the Grimm and is home to one of the most famous academy's all over Remnant. Beacon Academy.

However Vale also is home to several criminals in the city causing robberies all over the city, and on this particular night is just one of them.

"Ugh... I'm so bored. When is it going to get here?" the girl asked herself.

"I swear he'd better have this information right." She said to herself.

The girl is seventeen years old and has an unnaturally pale skin tone to her and a petite yet incredibly toned athletic body. Her shoulder length swamp green hair is tied up in a long ponytail light gold highlights going down it her wispy bangs off to the sides revealing cyan eyes. Her outfit consisted of a loose fitting light gray jacket she leaves open revealing a dark green and gold bikini top revealing a bit of her cleavage and bust as well as showing off her stomach while pinned to the right near her breast was a silver spider web emblem. She also wears a dark green and gold accented mini-skirt a brown belt around her waist a pouch on the left side, and a holster on her right. She wears black thigh high socks that are held in place by black painted pads, and fur boots. Normally unnoticed, but on each palm was a small unnoticeable hole, and when the girl let out a yawn a set of sharp pointed fangs could be seen. While many would be mistake this girl is in fact a fanus, a spider fanus to be precise.

And she was currently bored hanging upside down from a pole.

"Ugh! I swear if he got this wrong I'm gonna..." Before she could say anything else her scroll rang as she answered it.

"This had better be could." She said angrily.

_"Chill out Rina its only me." _The guy said on the other line.

"Oh hey pops. Just checking in on me huh." Rina said still hanging upside down.

_"Yeah just wanted to make things were alright. Anything on that truck yet." _He asked.

Rina only groaned "Nope. You sure this is the route they'll take?" She asked.

_"Don't get antsy little spider it'll be their." _He said using her nickname.

"Yeah guess your right. Say any word back from her?" She asked wanting to know.

The guy only sighed _"Yeah she texted me her job was a bust. Apparently a cute girl stopped her." _He replied.

"So that means... if I score this one I'll totally win that bet. Oh I can hear her fuming right now." Rina grinned giddy.

The man on the other end only groaned _"This isn't a contest. We've got a job to do remember." _He reminded her.

"Alright keep your hat on pops." Rina replied back.

_"You know you don't have to keep calling me that. But I'm guess your not going to are you?"_ He replied back.

"Hey you're way better than my old man. So how'd it go for you at that shop?" She asked.

_"Ugh. Everything was going great as planned then some kid in red took out my men with a scythe that was at least twice a big as her and she'd swung it around like it was a paper weight. Not to mention there was a huntress involved as well." _He explained.

Rina had stiffle a laugh "So you... got beat... by a little... red riding hood." She said before bursting into laughter at the statement.

_"Ha ha very funny. Basically I'm counting on you to get the dust we need okay?" _He reminded.

"Yeah just as soon as it..." Before she could finish an armored truck pulled into her view. It has large tires to resist tire spikes along with three inch steel strong enough to resist gun fire with a back door at the end of the truck.

"Sorry pops looks like my ride just got here." Rina said.

_"Alright good luck...and be careful." _He said as Rina could make out a hint of concern.

"Thanks. Call back in five. Ten max." She said hanging up as right herself on the street lamp she was on and crouched on the pole. She waited for the armored truck to go by before she followed it from behind from the rooftops. Thanks to her slender frame she was able to leap across building to building without issue as she got to the edge of the building and jumped.

Holding out a hand toward the truck she released a thick spider web from her hand which connected to the top of the truck. She tugged forward launching toward and on top of the truck landing with a loud thud.

"So much for element of surprise." Rina muttered cursing at herself.

She heard the backdoor of the truck opening and noticed that two guys have climbed on top with their swords drawn.

"Hey guys nice night for a robbery right." She snarks at them glad the nighttime meant it would be hard for them to make her out. One of them charged in at her trying to slash at her.

"Whoa! Hey now watch the jacket I just got it cleaned today." She said as she dodged the slash easily as she drew her weapon from her back. It was a short double edge sword with a simple hilt with two buttons on it along with a dust sphere in the middle of the guard.

"Alright boys... care to dance." She smirked as the two charged at her.

She easily predicated their swings and acted accordingly as she swiftly dodged the attacks and reacted with a slash of her own aiming for their legs to disable them. She managed to knock one of them off their feet but the other one got in a lucky shot hitting her square in the head causing her stumble a bit.

Checking to make sure her aura healed the wound she turned to the guy with an angry look.

"So you like hitting on girls huh." She sassed before pressing the top button on her hilt. The blade suddenly extended into sharp arrowhead like segments acting like a whip for her.

"Let's see what happens when a girl hits on you!" She shouted back. The guy prepared himself to attack again but this time she was faster as she one flick of her wrist her weapon wrapped around the guys arm that was holding the sword. She then pulled with all her might dragging him toward her only to be met with a swift knee to the jaw sending him flying backwards toward his other companion knocking them both off the armored truck.

"Oh that's going to hurt in the morning." Rina hissed. Just when she thought she was in the clear another guy showed with a katana at his side.

"Really this again. Fine but don't blame me when you get launched off this truck." Rina said but he took the opportunity to strike with vertical cut. She was able to dodge it easily without any issue.

"Oh c'mon you need to..." Before she could finish she sudden felt her bikini top fall from her chest to the ground leaving her exposed.

Her left eye twitched at this as she quickly zipped up her jacket to keep some modesty.

"Okay I _was_ just going to play with you...now I'm going to really hurt you." She growled as she pressed the second button which triggered her dust as electrical voltage went through her weapon. The guy suddenly realized what he'd done and gulped nervously.

Without much thought she struck without warning as her weapon wrapped around his legs shocking him as she lifted him high into the air before slamming him back down before lifting him up again.

"You. Don't. Mess. With. A. Girls. Top. You. Pervert." She said and every time she picked him up and slammed him down until he was out cold on the truck.

She pressed the first button again retracting her whip into a sword. She then closed her eye activating her semblance. She then opened them as her eyes glowed cyan as she forced the armored truck to stop.

The driver of the armored car got out to see what the trouble was only for Rina to sneak up behind him and bite on his neck driving her fangs into his skin.

Once she removed her fangs the driver fell to the ground paralyzed "Don't worry my toxin will only last a few hours at best." She assured him as she sauntered to the back of the truck.

With the backdoor opened she saw the medium size case of dust as she smiled "Jackpot." She sad with a smile.

Once she had the dust in tow she heard her scroll go off again. "Hey pops." She answered.

_"I'm guess by this means you've got the dust." _He replied.

"Yep I got it. Clean cut and crystallized too of all kinds." Rina answerd as she carelessly webbed it to her back for easy carry.

_"Good cause you've got another job." _He said.

"Another dust robbery?" She asked.

_"No. Our client wants you to infiltrate Beacon Academy as a student." _He said which made her stop in her tracks.

"Whoa stop a minute. Me go to Beacon are you out of your mind. I'm sure they've heard of me by now." Rina said.

_"Which is why I'm having transcripts made up for you as we speak. Plus a disguise so no one would be the wiser." _He said back.

Rina simply sighed "Fine... but just how would I know what the job is anyway?" Rina asked curiously.

_"Our client said you'll know it when you see it." _He said.

Rina only groaned about this "Fine... I'll do it. Oh and pops." Rina began.

_"Yeah." _He answered back.

"You got one of my bikini tops over their cause my last one kinda got cut off...literally." She says.

_"I still don't understand why you wear that as a regular outfit." _He replied.

"Hey you got your style and I've got mine. See you in twenty." Rina answered as she hung up using her webs to leave the area before the cops arrive and as she prepared to got toward her next assignment.

* * *

**F3: And cut, print cause that is a wrap for the trailer chapters. What do you think of this one? If you like it leave a comment down below and if you can hit the fav or follow as well. This has been Fireuser3 and I'm out.**


End file.
